Muggle Studies
Muggle Studies is an elective class and part of the non-magical studies curriculum at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It involves the study of the history and daily lives of Muggles, and how they are able to live without magic, but instead electricity, technology and science. Class information This class aims specifically to familiarise wizards and witches with how Muggles live their lives without magic; one known essay topic was "Why Muggles Need Electricity." It is an optional subject, taught from the third year to the seventh. It has both an O.W.L. and a N.E.W.T. exam, and presumably also has practical lessons and exam sections. Muggle Studies is considered by some to be a soft option, but others, such as Percy Weasley, think it is important for magical people to have an understanding of the non-magical community, especially if they work closely with Muggles, such as in the Ministry of Magic; his father being a case in point. Wizards may use the Internet as part of their research into Muggle Studies, but is otherwise scarcely used by the magical communtiy. Classrooms Muggle Studies classes take place in a classroom on the first-floor, accessed through a showroom displaying Muggle artefacts. History Pre 1990 Quirinus Quirrell taught Muggle Studies at Hogwarts until 1990, when he took a year-long sabbatical and spent time abroad before returning to Hogwarts and becoming the professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The position was taken over by another wizard, following Quirrell's death in the Underground Chambers on 4 June, 1992. 1990-1993 In 1990, a wizard took over from Quirrell as Muggle Studies Professor. In 1992, Harry Potter came looking for him with a torch for him to add to his collection. Unfortunately, he was not present and the professor's student assistant took the torch and added it to the collection for him. He presumably left by 1993. - GBC version 1993-1997 Hermione Granger took Muggle Studies, as well as every other class, in her third year, despite being Muggle-born. By this time, Charity Burbage had taken over from the former teacher. She wanted to study Muggles from the wizards' point of view, and excelled in the class, but dropped it at the end of the year when she found her schedule too demanding. Ernie Macmillan also took the subject. 1997 In 1997, Professor Charity Burbage was captured by Death Eaters and brought to Malfoy Manor, where Lord Voldemort murdered her with the Killing Curse, because she wrote a positive and impassioned piece about Muggles and Muggle-borns for the Daily Prophet. Before her death, she begged Severus Snape to free her and tell Voldemort to let her go. Severus Snape was forced to ignore her, and then she was put to death. Her corpse was then consumed by Nagini. Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic soon afterwards and Death Eater Alecto Carrow was appointed the new professor of Muggle Studies, with Professor Burbage noted as "resigned" in the newspaper. The subject was made compulsory, and instead of teaching students accurate facts about the non-magical community and encouraging understanding and tolerance, Carrow taught that Muggles were "like animals, stupid and dirty" and that they "drove wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them," and "how the natural order is being restored," This was an attempt to brainwash Wizarding children into hating the Muggle world, and into joining Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Neville Longbottom would defy such teachings by asking how much Muggle blood the new professor and her brother had. Post-war After Voldemort's defeat, death and the end of the Second Wizarding War, Alecto Carrow was presumably imprisoned in Azkaban for her crimes and Muggle Studies restored to its factual roots. It is unknown who took over Muggle Studies after the war. Known professors Квиррелл.png|Quirinus Quirrell (?-1990) CharityBurbage.png|Charity Burbage (1993-1997) Alecto-DH2.jpg|Alecto Carrow (1997-1998) *Male teacher (1990-1993) *Unidentified (1998-?) Required textbooks HomeLifeAndSocialHabitsOfBritishMuggles.png|''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'' by Wilhelm Wigworthy Grades Known O.W.L.s Arthur-weasley.jpg|Arthur Weasley (possibly) Quirinus-Quirrel 458.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell † CharityBurbage.png|Charity Burbage † Billweasley.jpg|Bill Weasley Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley Behind the scenes *In the Game Boy Color version of the video game of , this is referred to as "Non-Magical Studies", as the game curiously goes to great lengths to avoid using the term "Muggle". Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de2:Muggelkunde es:Estudios Muggles fr:Étude des Moldus fi:Jästitieto it:Babbanologia pl:Mugoloznawstwo pt-br:Estudo dos Trouxas ru:Магловедение Category:Muggle Studies